swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Commando
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Galactic Republic Long before the Battle of Geonosis, Jango Fett suggests to the Kaminoan cloners that a special type of Clone Commando be created to handle infiltration and sabotage operations. What he envisions are the ARC Troopers, but the Kaminoans are uncomfortable with clones having that level of autonomy after experiencing discipline problems with a previous prototype, so they suggest smaller squads of more highly trained Clone Troopers. In the end, they reach a compromise: Fett gets his ARC Troopers, and the Kaminoans set aside a battalion of Clone Troopers to receive additional training. These "Clone Commandos" are individually trained by a hand-selected team of mercenaries and Mandalorian soldiers- the Cuy'val Dar- in numerous specialized tasks, such as demolitions, computer slicing, infiltration, and sniping, until they can function in purpose-oriented four-clone squads, or, as needs arise, individually. Clone Commandos are often sent into enemy territory in advance of the main force of Clone Troopers to disable enemy resistance, secure critical locations, or even to eliminate key enemy personnel. Special Training Clone Commandos are individually trained in different and complementary tasks, including small-unit tactics, demolitions, slicing, and the use of Heavy Weapons. For each type, adjust the Clone Commando's game statistics as follows to reflect their different Talents and Feats: Command: Special Actions: Battle Analysis; Talents: [[Battle Analysis|'Battle Analysis']]; Feats: Skill Training (Knowledge (Tactics)); Skills: Knowledge (Tactics) +11 Demolitions/Technical: Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 21); Talents: Improved Armored Defense; Feats: Skill Training (Mechanics); Skills: Mechanics +11 Field Medicine: Special Actions: Harm's Way; Talents: Harm's Way; Feats: Skill Training (Treat Injury); Skills: Treat Injury +11; Possessions: Medpac (4) Heavy Weapons: Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 21); Ranged: Missile Launcher +12 (6d6+3, 2-Square Burst); Talents: Improved Armored Defense; Feats: Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons); Possessions: Missile Launcher, Missile (4) Infiltration: Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 21); Talents: Improved Armored Defense; Feats: Skill Training (Stealth); Skills: Stealth +12 Clone Commando Statistics (CL 8) Medium Human Nonheroic 6/Soldier 4/Elite Trooper 2 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 2 Initiative: '+13; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +13 '''Languages: '''Basic, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 18), Fortitude Defense: 23, Will Defense: 16 Hit Points: 62, Damage Reduction: 2, Damage Threshold: 23; 'Shoulder to Shoulder (6 HP) Offense Speed: '6 Squares; Running Attack '''Melee: 'Unarmed +11 (1d6+4) '''Melee: Vibrodagger +11 (2d4+4) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +12 (3d6+3) Ranged: Light Repeating Blaster +7 (3d8+3, 2-Square Autofire) Ranged: Frag Grenade (2) +7 (4d6+3, 2-Square Burst) Ranged: Ion Grenade (2) +7 (4d6+3 (Ion), 2-Square Burst) Ranged: Stun Grenade (2) +7 (4d6+3 (Stun), 2-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '+12 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Light Repeating Blaster (Only)), Point-Blank Shot '''Special Actions: Coordinated Attack, Delay Damage Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 12, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 10, Charisma 8 'Talents: Armored Defense, Shoulder to Shoulder (6 HP) 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Coordinated Attack, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Running Attack, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) 'Skills: 'Initiative +13, Perception +13 'Possessions: 'Clone Trooper Armor (+6 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision), Blaster Pistol, Light Repeating Blaster, Frag Grenade (2), Ion Grenade (2), Stun Grenade (2), Vibrodagger, Utility Belt with Medpac Category:Humans